


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 9/PART 2)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Confrontations, Drama & Romance, F/M, Slow Build, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: Has Flora caught you red-handed? Find out what happens next!}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 9/PART 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm in the final stage of moving states, and my move-in date is October 8th! I'm so excited but I realize it's been a hot minute since I've last published anything. So here is part 2 of chapter 9-- FINALLY! :)

CHAPTER 9: The History of Brookenridge Estate // Part 2

"I know you're in here," Flora says, her words cold and emotionless.

"_." She says your name and you know there's no use in hiding any longer. Crawling out from underneath the bed, you stand up and face Mrs. Foster, feeling guilty as ever. With one arm crossing over the other, you don't look her straight in the eye.

"Hi, Mrs. Foster," you awkwardly greet her but are interrupted by the movement of her hand swinging up; a wordless command ordering you to stop talking. She inhales and then exhales loudly, piecing her thoughts together before eventually speaking.

"It's not safe to be up here. Go to your room at once." She commands you, her voice stern. Nodding your head, you leave the room without saying a word.

Reaching the bottom of the spiral staircase, you go to open the door and find yourself rummaging through the thoughts that keep surfacing.

Walking down along the rickety hallway, you wonder what tomorrow will bring.

You bring your phone out and check the time.

11:33pm.

Sighing, you debate texting Bobby to let him know what just happened, but tuck the phone back into your pocket.

You walk near your room but halt before stepping inside as the sound of your phone takes you out of your reverie. Taking it out, you see Bobby's name on the bright of your screen.

"_Did she catch you?_"

Groaning, you unlock the door and head in, closing it quietly behind you.

Getting into bed you pull your phone out again and begin typing your response when there's a knock at your door. Knitting your eyebrows in confusion, you lift yourself up from the bed and head over to the door, opening it slowly. Flora stands behind the other side of the door, her arms crossed and her face wearing an unreadable expression; this must have been the same reaction Bobby had received when he got caught snooping.

"I see you've discovered the _room." _She puts emphasis on the last word, her tone of voice chilling you to the bone. 

You gulp down your guilt and shame and nod at her.

"I apologise, Mrs. Foster, really, I-" she interrupts you like before.

"Please do not speak. May I come in?" She asks, an eyebrow raising.

You take a second to respond, but nod and let her in.

She steps inside the room, and walks directly over to the desk and chair as if she'd done this countless times before.

Placing herself down, she adjusts herself in the chair and places her folded hands over a propped knee.

You maneuver over to the edge of you bed, not quite going to sit down just yet, but awkwardly positioning yourself up against the frame.

"Now, I won't say I'm upset," she starts, moving a strand of wispy hair around her ear.

"I'm just incredibly disappointed in your behaviour." You look down, feeling her stare.

"To allow yourself to play detective, not even a week into your first shift, is baffling." Flora sighs heavily, leaning deeper into the chair. It creaks.

She continues once more, but this time, extending the palm of her hand out at you.

"So if you could please return the key to me, we can start over and I'll forgive you."

You take a step back. _What key?_

"There was no key, Mrs. Foster." You inform her, concern riddling your face. "The door was unlocked when I found it."

She stands up at this, fury covering the edges of her eyes, her wrinkles outlining her face, causing her to appear much older.

"Playing detective _and_ lying?!" She walks briskly past you and over to the desk beside your bed, pulling at the drawer and going through its contents. Although there's barely anything inside, so she only spends a mere second at the desk.

"Where did you put it, _?" She nearly yells at you this time, making you wince as if she hit you. You stand your guard, however, not backing down from the truth.

"Mrs. Foster, please believe me when I say this, but I didn't see _any_ key! Honest! I'm no thief," you clutch at your shirt, nervously going over the same stitch multiple times in attempt to calm yourself down.

"I may have snooped upstairs but I didn't steal anything, nor did I take any key." You tell her, and watch as her expression changes from anger to confusion. 

"Then how was it unlocked, _? How can you _explain_ that?" She asks, walking closer.

You shrug, wishing you had an answer. "I don't know, I guess I can't."

Flora sighs and drops her head, a few tendrils of hair coming loose from her bun. She walks back over the chair, sitting down once more.

"I.. I'm sorry for accusing you," she apologises. "This entire time I've scolded you for something that isn't your fault, it seems. It's just," she pauses, "things have been going missing lately. I see I've taken it out on you and I'm sorry for that." She sighs, her frail chest lifting up and down slightly. You accept her apology, still feeling a bit awkward.

"Since I'm here, however, I might as well tell you what you're aching to know." A corner of her mouth turns upward into a grin, hinting at something that you don't quite understand until...

"The letters." You conclude, and she nods her head in approval.

She breathes in deeply, preparing herself for what she's about to tell you.

"Not just the letters, the dress, the furniture, the _people_ who were once here." 

You stay silent and lower yourself down to the bed, making yourself comfortable when your phone vibrates in your pocket.

_Dammit, I forgot to respond to Bobby's message, what if he's freaking out right now?!_

Biting your tongue, you continue to silent yourself, forcing yourself to focus on Flora.

"It all began decades ago, at the turn of the century when," she stops momentarily to regain something- concentration, maybe?

"When my _grandfather _built this home for him and his family." 

_Whoa, _grand_father? I thought Flora was just friends with the people who used to live here?_

You don't interject. She continues.

"It wasn't until my mother, Claudia, fell ill when my grandfather went out to search for a doctor who would be able to help her. He searched far and wide and wrote to my grandmother, Alice, often. Keeping her updated." 

"It seemed like an eternity had passed when he finally returned with a doctor. Except, the doctor was ill himself and had trouble staying awake, as he was constantly tired. Medicine was different back then, so it took a while, but my mother healed eventually, thanks to the doctor, who ended up passing soon after. Anyway," she readjusts herself in her seat once more, and then coughs, clearing her throat.

"There was an awful storm one night; lightning, rain, thunder, you name it. It was ferocious, my mother had told me, not sparing a single detail, and, well, there was damage. Lots of damage." Flora gets a faraway look in her eye, and you think you see tears forming.

"My grandmother was in the room upstairs when a bolt of lightning struck and..." Flora doesn't finish her sentence and you piece the rest of it. 

She clutches at her dress, and you realise she hasn't changed into nightwear, noticing that the dress is familiar from earlier.

"Anyway, years passed and soon after, my grandfather died. I'd like to think he died of heartbreak; my grandparents sure were close to one another." You give a half-smile, hurting for the woman before you.

"When my mother became an orphan, she couldn't live in the estate any longer so she was sent to an orphanage where she was adopted only months after arriving. And it was to a sweet family who doted on her hand and foot!" She smiles, happiness returning to her.

"When she was old enough, she went off to college where she met a charming man. They got married, and had me, an only child, and, ever since I was young, I was fascinated with my family's history. So I'd ask my mother questions everyday, just to try to understand what my grandparents were like. And boy, did I fall in love with them." Her smile is huge now, plastered on her face and never to be removed again.

"I grew up and when I was finally old enough to make decisions for myself, I sought out the estate my grandfather built," she stretches her arms out, gesturing at the room, "and swore to myself I'd carry on his legacy. My grandmother's, too." She turns to face the desk behind her, placing an arm on it. "She apparently always wanted a bed and breakfast. Well," her voice breaks, "she's got one, now."

Flora spins around to look at you, and you smile, beginning to understand just who Flora is as a person.

"We did some remodeling, as you can see, but, I didn't dare touch the room upstairs. It's sacred. It's the only thing I have left of _her._" Your mind thinks back on the letters and to the dress in the wardrobe.

A question occurs to you.

"So, if your family once owned this estate, then why is Richard the owner? Shouldn't it go to you, by default?" You ponder, confused. Flora nods her head, though, and speaks up yet again.

"I was out of the country at around the time Richard and I had decided to purchase the estate. My name wasn't ever in any will, so technically, while I'm family, it didn't rightfully belong to me. Besides, I couldn't very well sign a contract to the house while elsewhere, so, Richard signed it and that was that. Though, of course, this place is more home to me than it ever will be to him, that much I know is for certain." She proceeds to stand up and shakes invisible dust from her dress.

"Wait!" You tell her, stopping her from going anywhere else.

"Whose dress is upstairs? In the wardrobe?" You ask her, already knowing the answer.

Flora sends you a smile. "My grandmother's."

She walks over to the door and opens it. She stops to turn to you.

"Now while I just done told you everything about the history of this estate, I don't expect you to go off again in places you don't belong. Am I clear?" 

"Crystal."

She nods and before exiting the door, she goes, "Let Bee know that I didn't cut you up and feed you to the wolves." 

With a smirk and a teaspoon of sass, Flora walks out the door and closes it behind her.


End file.
